Unfortunate
by Twins White Cat
Summary: Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke/Hinata drabbles. One-sided everything. This story belongs to marmaroth. I just translate it.


**Unfortunate**

(Yêu nhầm người chắc hẳn rất đau đớn)

**Hinata**

Phải lòng Naruto vào một ngày thu, khi những chiếc lá dần lụi tàn và ánh chiều tà nhuộm cả thế giới trong sắc vàng.

Cậu ấy - điều này không hề cường điệu - là tất cả đối với cô. Cái cách mà cậu ấy không bao giờ bỏ cuộc chính là nguồn động lực lớn nhất cô từng có. Lúc mà cậu cổ vũ cho cô, cô cảm thấy như bản thân có thể làm được bất cứ điều gì. Cậu biết về nỗi đau, và cậu cũng biết về nỗi cô đơn; cô biết cả vì cô đã luôn dõi theo cậu từ rất lâu rồi, và nó khiến cô càng thích cậu hơn, cậu trai ấy, người đã bị tổn thương nhiều hơn bất cứ những gì cô từng trải qua, lại trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn cả cũng vì lẽ đó. Nơi mà tất thảy mọi người chỉ thấy được sự ghét bỏ thì tất cả những gì cô chứng kiến lại là ánh sáng. Cậu ấy thật rực rỡ, điều đó dường như lấy đi hơi thở của cô. Nhìn cậu ấy giống như đang nhìn vào mặt trời vậy.

Cô có thể chết vì cậu ấy.

Cô suýt chút đã chết vì cậu.

Hinata yêu những gì tốt đẹp trong mỗi người, và Naruto là tất cả những gì đúng đắn nhất của thế giới này.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>

Phải lòng Sakura từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Tình yêu cún con, họ gọi như vậy, có lẽ như vậy là đúng, bởi ngay từ thuở ban đầu cậu đã luôn theo sau cô ấy với quyết tâm đeo đẳng đầy hạnh phúc, đầy sự ngưỡng mộ và niềm vui, giống như cách mà một chú chó nhỏ chạy theo chủ của nó vậy. Lần đầu tiên cô ấy đấm cậu, khuôn mặt cô đầy sự ghê tởm, cậu đã thật sự đau đớn nhưng cậu cũng đã học cách mỉm cười bỏ qua nó, như đối với mọi điều khác.

Cuối cùng - cậu cũng không biết từ khi nào, Naruto không nhớ rõ thời điểm của điều này, hay bất cứ thứ gì khác, thật đấy - cậu đã yêu. Nó hẳn phải thật khó khăn, và nhanh chóng cho đến khi cuối cùng cậu cũng không thể nhớ làm thế nào để _không_yêu Sakura. Nó giống như một phần con người cậu vậy, như chiếc áo khoác màu cam cậu vẫn luôn mặc hay như chakra của cậu hoặc giống như Cửu Vĩ vậy. Mỗi lần cậu thấy cô, một thứ gì đó ấm áp được thắp lên trong lồng ngực cậu.

Cái cách mà cô chiến đấu, đáng sợ và đầy cảm hứng và cũng đẹp một cách thật nguy hiểm; đôi mắt màu lục của cô ấy luôn luôn hướng tới phía chân trời xa xăm kia, ánh lên điều gì mà cậu không thể hiểu; nụ cười đầy vô vọng của cô ấy, nụ cười mà cô luôn mang mỗi khi cậu mời cô đi chơi, ngay trước lúc cô ấy đập cho cậu một phát vào đầu. 85 673 lần cố gắng, cậu nghĩ, cười và xoa xoa vào chỗ bị đánh. Và điều cuối cùng mà cậu yêu ở cô chính là nét quyến rũ.

Naruto không bao giờ bỏ cuộc và rồi cuối cùng Sakura cũng sẽ chịu thua, giống như mọi thứ khác, trước ý chí của cậu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Đã luôn luôn yêu Sasuke. Đối với cô tình yêu ấy đơn giản như hít thở vậy, ngay cả khi cậu ấy lườm cô, ngay cả khi cậu ấy đánh ngất cô, ngay cả khi cậu ấy lạnh lùng đẩy hết lòng tự trọng của cô vào một cái hố và nói với cô, đầy mỉa mai, rằng hãy cố mà vui vẻ tìm lại chúng. Cô từng yêu sống mũi đầy thanh lịch của cậu, yêu nét cong cong nơi khóe môi cậu, yêu sự sắc nét trên gò má cậu. Cô cũng từng ghét cậu ấy vì đã làm cô yêu cậu rồi cứ như vậy mà bỏ đi. Nó giống như - cô nghĩ - xé trái tim ra vậy, và trái tim ấy vẫn còn đang đập từng nhịp nhưng còn cơ thể trống rỗng cùng với những tĩnh mạch, những động mạch bị xé rách ấy lại dường như không bao giờ thôi chảy máu.

Nhưng - giờ đây cô yêu cậu ấy. Cô đã tìm hiểu về cậu ấy, sau nhiều năm dõi theo cậu, và cô yêu tất cả những gì mà mình thấy. Cô thậm chí còn yêu sự u ám trong đôi mắt cậu: cậu ấy đau đớn, cô biết, có quá nhiều thứ trong cậu đã bị phá vỡ rồi lại được dựng lên rồi lại bị phá đi một lần nữa.

Cùng nhau, cô nghĩ, cùng nhau họ có thể sửa chữa mọi điều, dù chậm thôi. Dọn dẹp tất cả. Họ đã bắt đầu rồi.

Cô yêu cái cách mà cả thế giới này trông thật bình yên xung quanh cậu ấy, khi cậu đứng dưới tán cây, khi điều đó gần như khiến cô run rẩy trong lo sợ khi tiến đến gần, lo sợ rằng cô sẽ phá hỏng thứ gì đó mà cô không được phép chạm vào. Cô yêu nụ cười tự mãn mà cậu cười với cô, khi Naruto thốt lên điều gì đó thật ngu ngốc, cách mà cậu đảo mắt nhưng vẫn cùng họ đi đến Ichiraku, cái cách cậu nhìn cô với một sự tôn trọng mới, sau mỗi lần cả hai đấu với nhau một trận hòa.

Sakura biết cách đấu tranh cho thứ mà cô muốn, và tất cả những gì cô muốn là Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke <strong>

Sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận rằng cậu yêu bất cứ ai, đặc biệt lại càng không phải người thừa kế đáng thương hại của một gia tộc mà cậu ghét đến từng cái điều luật. Trong tất cả mọi người, cậu là kẻ yêu chậm nhất. Cậu là người duy nhất biết được, ngay cả trước khi tình yêu đến với cậu, làm thế nào để bảo vệ trái tim - đã quá sợ hãi (dù cậu sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận điều này đâu) bởi những cơ thể bị vỡ nát cùng với những sàn nhà đẫm máu. Hinata chẳng là gì đối với cậu khi cả hai còn ở trường học, và hẳn không xuất hiện trong suy nghĩ của cậu khi đang ở làng Âm Thanh.

Nhưng sau khi cậu trở về, cô ấy ở đó, cậu càng ngày càng nhận ra điều đó. Cô bước đi lặng lẽ - không còn là một kẻ yếu đuối không biết vị trí của mình trong thế giới này nữa, mà giờ đây cô ấy là một người biết được giá trị của bản thân mà không cần bất kì ai nói cho mình. Cô ấy không hề yếu. Trong khi cậu đi tìm kiếm sức mạnh, cô tìm kiếm sự mạnh mẽ và cô ấy tìm thấy nó ngay trong chính bản thân mình. Cậu tôn trọng điều đó. Cậu tôn trọng cô.

Trong một thế giới nơi mà mọi thứ dường như quá sáng, quá ầm ĩ, cậu không tránh khỏi bắt đầu tìm kiếm cô trong vô thức. Nụ cười của cô ấy dù nhỏ thôi nhưng thật chân thành. Giọng nói của cô ấy nhẹ nhàng nhưng chắc chắn. Và đôi mắt của cô - trong tất cả mọi thứ - thật trìu mến. Cậu bắt đầu dõi theo chúng, nhìn chúng tỏa sáng, và bắt đầu yêu chúng (cậu sẽ không bao giờ nói ra điều đó).

Cách mà cô ấy luôn nhìn vào những gì tốt đẹp trong mỗi con người - nhìn vào những gì tốt đẹp trong _cậu_, khiến cậu nghĩ rằng có lẽ ở cậu vẫn còn có một điều gì đó đáng để thấy - thu hút cậu. Ở cô, cậu thấy những tháng ngày quá khứ xa xôi, vui vẻ, những kí ức mà không ai có thể chạm đến: căn bếp ấm áp sau một ngày dài ở trường; tiếng nói trầm trầm của anh trai; mái tóc dài, đen ánh của mẹ lướt qua quầy bếp khi bà vừa ngâm nga một giai điệu nhỏ và khuấy nồi thức ăn.

Khoảng trống trong cậu nơi mà miền kí ức ấy vẫn đang âm ỉ đau đớn - cô ấy đã lấp đầy nó.

Sasuke không bao giờ biết rằng tất cả những gì cậu muốn chỉ là sự bình yên, cậu không bao giờ biết cho đến khi Hinata làm cậu nhận ra.


End file.
